Soup with Stars
Summary Gil and Oona has to look for soup with stars and we can find a stars so we cooking by tonight, Molly has to make soup! Goby, Deema, and Nonny has to find a shape like a star to look! Mr. Grouper has a noodles of stars Production Songs: Shopping for a soup Singer: Molly, Gil Shop: The supermarket store Lunch Jokes: Souparoni and cheese Pop Dance: Do the star dance Singer: Deema Dancer: Oona and Gil Storybook: The adventures of noodle stars Field Trip: The Groceries Important Characters: Gil Oona Transcript (Bubble Splash) 3 Little Fish: Bubble Guppies! Molly: Hi, it's me molly, and it's time for. . . . . .! Gil: A bowl of soup! Molly: Well, i think it's time for. . . . . . . .! Gil: Noodles with stars! Molly: Gil, you have a soup with stars today? Gil: Okay, I think you'll have definitely in no time! Molly: Gil? Gil: Ouch! That's hot. (Viewers Laugh) Molly: (Giggles) It's time for bubble guppies! (Bubble Pop) All (Sings): Bub Bub Bubble Gup Gup Guppies! Boys (Sings): Bubble bubble bubble! Girls (Sings): Guppy guppy guppy! Gil,Molly: Bubble! Bubble! Goby,Deema: Guppy! Guppy! (Oona and Nonny clap two times) All: Bubble guppies! Molly: I'm Molly! Gil: I'm Gil! Goby: I'm Goby! Deema: I'm Deema! Oona: I'm Oona! Nonny: I'm Nonny! (Bubble Puppy Barks) Molly,Gil: Bubble Puppy! All (Sings): Bub Bub Bubble Gup Gup Guppies! Girls (Sings): Bubble bubble bubble! Boys (Sings): Guppy guppy guppy! Goby,Deema: Bubble! Bubble! Oona,Nonny: Guppy! Guppy! (Molly and Gil slap two fins time) All: Bubble guppies! (Slap two fins with Mr Grouper) All: Bubble guppies! (After the theme song, the 3 little fish introduced) 3 Little Fish: Soup with stars! Gil: Hello! Oona: Hi! As Gil and Oona swam to the store to get soup with stars Oona: Boy, i think he had the soup with stars. Gil: Yeah, Me too! We've better go check it out. As they look for the soup with stars Oona: Hello? Gil: Anybody there? Oona: No soup with stars! Gil: Well, i just have to go tell lobster! Oona: Me too! Lobster: Here we go, a rice for me to nice! Crabs: Thanks! Lobster: Hey Gil! Hi Oona! Gil,Oona: Hi Lobster! Oona: Hey, what's that? Lobster: It's soup with stars! I made by myself! Gil: Okay you'll get soup with stars together! Oona: And the list of groceries! Lobster: Perfect! I'll see you there! Gil,Oona: Bye Lobster! Gil: Let's go tell everyone loves soup with stars! Oona: Come on! Gil: Right! As they swam to classroom, Molly and the viewers waving to each other Molly: Hello! Goby: Hi! Deema: Hello there! (Bubble Puppy Bark) Molly,Goby,Deema,Nonny: Good morning Mr Grouper! Mr. Grouper: Well good morning everyone! Oona: (Sighs) Mr Grouper, i can't find my soup with stars. Gil: Me too! Mr Grouper: I'm sorry Gil and Oona. But you can have soup with stars okay? Gil,Oona: Okay! Mr Grouper: Come sit down Gil and Oona. Nonny: I love soup with stars! Deema: I like noodles! Molly: I like my tastiest, noodles of all time! Gil: Remember, we need to get noodles of stars! Mr Grouper: Well, you're job is at the supermarket! Let's think about the supermarket! At the grocery store, you'll have a noodles of. . . . . . . .(Waits for a minute) (Bubble Pop) Goby: Stars! Mr Grouper: Yep! Goby: Mmmmmmmmm! I like noodles of stars! (Viewers Giggles) Mr Grouper: And you'll should have the beautiful place is at the. . . . . . . . (Waits for a minute again) (Bubble Pop) Goby: Supermarket! Mr Grouper: Yes, It's a supermarket! Deema: I just love a supermarket! Molly,Gil,Oona,Nonny: Yay Deema and Goby! (All giggles) Mr Grouper: Oh i can't wait to get groceries! (Music Begins) (Ding) Mr Grouper: (speaks) Aisle 1! Molly: (sings) Shopping for a soup! Looking for the stars! How in the world will we find where they are? (Ding) Mr Grouper: (speaks) Aisle 2! Molly: (sings) Here are tomatoes, so big and so red! Here are potatoes, with eyes like my head! Deema: (Giggles) Oops! Sorry! Molly: (sings) There still something missing! The soup just won't be right! We need to find the stars so we can cook it by tonight! (Ding) Mr Grouper: (speaks) Aisle 3! Gil: (sings) Carrots would be nice! A pumpkin and some rice! Oregano is always, a very tasty spice! (Ding) Mr Grouper: (speaks) Aisle 4! Gil: (sings) Where else can be explore in this grocery store? In order to find what we're looking for? Molly: (sings) There still something missing! The soup just won't be right! We need to find the stars so we can cook it by tonight! (Ding) Mr Grouper: (speaks) Aisle 5! Molly: (sings) Shopping for a soup! Looking for the stars! how in the world will we find where they are...? How in the world will we find where they are? (As viewers cheer and clapped and the screen turn pink) Gil: I'll go to the supermarket and get the noodles of stars. Come on! Category:Episodes Category:Bubble Guppies reboot Season 1 episodes